kid_celephaisfandomcom-20200213-history
Hedge Wizard
Hedge Wizard A pejorative term for a lesser magician who can never master the ultimate forms of magic and who is unworthy or unwilling to form the pacts and contracts necessary to be a warlock. Hedge wizards can cast spells from a limited number of schools, but never master higher-level spells or the full scope of arcane magic. The term “Hedge Wizard” comes from the English words hedge and wizard. In proper usage the word “hedge” is an adjective which means of, related to, or designed for a hedge; born, living or made near hedges. It is also used as a derogatory form of adjective meaning “inferior”. Many attribute the word “hedge” in hedge witchcraft to be the noun form, meaning a barrier or a limit, primarily for protection, but this would not be the proper usage as the “hedge” in hedge witch, hedge wizard, or hedge witchcraft is obviously an adjective used to describe the type of witch, wizard, or witchcraft. More likely than not, the word “hedge,” as it was and still is commonly used in signifying a hedge wizard or witch, was intended as a connotation of inferiority, meaning the hedge wizard or witch was looked down upon by more ceremonial magicians who viewed the informal practice of magic by hedge witches as vulgar. This would be expected—even in ancient pagan societies—as society typically applauds formal religious practices while shunning informal or individualistic spiritual pursuits. The reason for this is mainly due to the very structure and intent of society, in which spiritual traditions have always been used primarily as a means for the dissemination of moral instruction to the masses who either were incapable of understanding the philosophical reasoning behind moral laws (thought-out by the elites of a society), or who were unable to access such materials. Still, it is likely that the term also came into use because of the natural location where most hedge wizards and witches undoubtedly resided – the edge of town. Before the rise of the industrial revolution, and even still today in some corners of the planet, hedge wizards and witches would often be found living near the edge of town where the plants and minerals they required in their craft were readily available. Just as fishermen lived near the water or coal miners lived near mines, the hedge wizard or witch was sure to be living near the resources necessary to his/her trade. Hedge wizards and witches were essentially what is known as “cunning folk;” that is, they were practitioners of some ceremonial magic, but mostly focused upon what was clearly self-evident to others as practical witchcraft, such as herbal medicine, midwifery, counseling, practical chemistry, weather forecasting, veterinarian skills, and various forms of low magic. They did not practice in covens, but did often have an apprentice or two (often their child or a relative) whom they passed their knowledge onto. It is likely true that hedge wizards and witches were somewhat skilled at what are deemed to be “shamanic practices,” but spirit journeys were likely only performed during special occasions or when direct intercession between the people and the spirits (typically ancestors) was deemed to be necessary. Otherwise, hedge wizards and witches were very much down-to-earth and well-thought of by local villagers and townspeople, which was likely the reason that many of them escaped serious persecution during the Witch Hunts. Had they spent the majority of their time in the Otherworld one can be certain they would not have been very well respected by the other members of the community who depended upon them for healing and consultation. Because of the practical nature of hedge wizards and witches, during the Witch Hunts many (but not all) escaped persecution due to the clear distinction made by the people between witches, whom they deemed harmful, and hedge wizards and witches, or cunning folk, whom they deemed useful. The practical nature of hedge wizards and witches can largely be attributed to the fact that their craft was much more of a way to make a living than a spiritual practice. It is true that they were very spiritual, yet their practical skills were often called upon and were the primary source of income for most hedge wizards and witches, since their services were often rewarded with gifts or used as a form of barter. = REFERENCES = = https://hedgewizardry.blogspot.com/2011/11/what-is-hedge-wizard-or-witch.html = Category:Lexicon